trussian_united_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Leviticus Agustus Coran
Bio Leviticus Augustus Coran is a high ranking Grand Admiral within the Trussian navy. He was trained from a very age for young for his position. As well as he has seen conflict from the Trussian Revolution to the 700 Years War. He has won the Trussian Empire victory after victory and has become one Trussias greatest assets within their Military ranks and forces. In combat he is brutal and brilliant, as well as he can control the outcome of a battle before it even happens. He is patient and head strong as well as he studies culture, music, and knowledge from his enemies and his own Galaxy . Understanding the true meaning of both good and bad. His power is strong and his enemies only seek to destroy him and fear him, but never respect him. Leviticus resepcts most, mainly his freinds and foes and he never underestimates them....NEVER! HE respects them so he can defeat them in a respectful manner. Even though he respects his enemies on the battle field it never shows that way in actual combat. As Leviticus is very brutal on the battlefield from one on combat to ship to ship. Leviticus uses excessive force in combat to overwhelm and destroy his enemy. In addition Leviticus's Brother Ka-tar is leader of the Trussian Imperial Rangers. Both have years of training and combat experiance. Appearance Leviticus in stature is a very larg Red Fox with Black eyes. His entire fur is all Red while his eyes being a dead looking black. He at first looks quite scary but he is very kind. In addition he can also be seen in a blue Naval Uniform typically worn by a Grand Admiral. Personality Leviticus is very smart, strategic, and unstopable. He also dwells deeply in scripture, music, and art and studies it from many cultures across Trussia and other galaxies. Understanding it and developing his mind in such wonder and beauty. It is from here he discovered that by doing such he can understand and and overtake any enemy against him. He can develop how they think, move and act before anyone else can. In such a way he can perfectly predict his enemy and most in their thinking and actions. Military Rank Leviticus had gained the rank of Grand Admiral within the Trussian United Navy. Upon this rank he is given control over an entire Navy Division consisting of some 120,000-150,000 ships. Leviticus has been given command of the Trussian 80th Fleet. His fleet and command is station in the Unknown regions and is tasked with exploration expeditions and patrolling its new territories. Command ship As of the 21st age Leviticus had been given a new command ship named the ''TSS Blade-Runner. ''It is a Capitol class battle Cruiser that is his main command ship. It is armed with 55,000 Laser cannons, 1,500 Missile Cannons and hosts a crew and staff of 525,000 crew. In addition Leviticus's fleet has 250,000 ships from heavy cruisers to transports and destroyers. They are based at outpost 89 in the Trussian Unknown region. From here he operates all Missions, ships, and troops for the colonization and conquest in order to further Trussias goals. 80th Battle Group The 80th Battle groups was a detachment of Leviticus's main fleet. It was to serve as a strike force against threats as well as to assist on various missions. It was composed of over 6 Squadrons each fleet containing 24 various ships. Within Leviticus's strike fleet they are various ships of different class and sizes. Each tasked with a certain purpose or function. Such as from Commat ships, to transports, as well as to large starfighter carriers to heavy cruiser and battles ships. Leviticus's fleet is diverse and strategic as he is when he is facing any oppenet. Combat Abilities Leviticus may be a Grand Admiral, and use to fighting i=on the bridge of a ship, But that does not make hime feeble in hand on hand Combat. Within hsi world or study, he had studied skills and picked up many weapons within his life time. In his personal collection Combat Literature and weapons he has studied marshal arts from every culture he has come across as well as practiced with what ever weapons he had available. From this he has adapted several fighting forms to his own as well as weapons, skills, and tactics. Many of his Forms he can be seen fighting with are in the hand of hand combat as well as the use if malee weaponry. Such as with two finally crafted and aquired Blue curved hilt Light Sabers. As well as a Red Light Whipe, with these weapons he uses his main tactics. That of which includes deciet, subterfuge, as well as brute forces in need be. He will strike down any who stand is his way.